


Glasses, Weddings, and Love

by FloweryNamesLover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryNamesLover/pseuds/FloweryNamesLover
Summary: Set-Post Sanan's Happy Ending in Edo Blossoms. A cute look into Sanan and Chizuru's relationship as they take a break from their travels in their search for a cure.
Relationships: Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Glasses

A sigh escaped Chizuru's lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. There was a strange yet familiar warmth surrounding her, causing a smile to spread across her face. Peaceful sleep had become a rarity due to the pressures of travel and her nightmares worsening.

She blinked several times and stretched her arms. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and took a moment to fully awaken. As she looked around, she realized she was alone in bed, but that Sanan's longcoat from his western uniform had been placed over her like an extra blanket. Her cheeks flushed, her smile widened, and she clutched the coat tighter around her body. He must have gone to wash up in the other room and left this with her in case she needed immediate consolation from a nightmare.

With a contended sigh, she slipped out of bed with the coat around her shoulders. They had decided to take a break in their travels for a few days to rest and go over their findings so far. So they got a room at an inn in a town they had come across. There was also the possibility of finding rumors/stories from the locals that could later be used as a basis for discovering real information for their research.

Finding the water spring Kodo had mentioned in his final moments had helped lessen the bloodlust and discomfort under the sun, though not by much, as Sanan had been a Fury for longer than most. That meant they could move easier during the day, but night was still the preferable, stealthier time for movement.

She approached the desk where several papers, pens, and books were scattered all over the desk; he must have gone through his notes after waking up, assuming he did not spend most of, or the entire, night reading and writing. She found him asleep at his desk a decent amount of times. The times when she found him awake and working prompted her to sit next him and embrace him until he decided to go to bed, or she would spend the whole night assisting him.

Taking a seat at the desk, she decided to examine the information herself until he came back. While she was reaching for the notes, however, she spotted something else: his glasses. She blinked, unsure why the spectacles caught her attention, perhaps because in all the years she had known him she rarely saw him without them on. Not that she minded, as she found it quite attractive, especially when his lenses flashed or when he adjusted them...

"Oh!" She gasped, bringing her hands to her face, just knowing that her cheeks were turning scarlet. Even when he wasn't interacting with her, he could make her blush. Part of his charm, unfortunately, she sarcastically sighed to herself, feeling as amused as she did annoyed over the fact that his snarkiness was beginning to rub off on her.

Chizuru sighed _very_ deeply."I certainly know how to pick them," she muttered, placing her elbow on the desk and resting her cheek on her palm. She had forgotten her interest in the notes, instead finding herself unable to look away from his glasses. She bit her lip and cocked her head. Was she really considering...putting on his glasses?

Her vision had always been fine, so she never needed them, but she always wondered what was like. It was probably nothing special, merely a childish curiosity she could not outgrow. But would it really be a big deal if she did try them on? Just a moment to satisfy her curiosity, giggle at her own childishness, and move on. He did not have know, lest he tease her or be very confused if not both.

Letting out an even deeper sigh, she gave an exaggerated shrug and giggled before slowly reaching for the spectacles. Carefully, she put them on and blinked thrice to ensure she was indeed seeing through them. It was a bit blurry, but she could make out most of the things in the room; she did not require glasses and they were not made for her use, so that was unsurprising. Still, it was an amusing and interesting experience that made her feel like a little girl again.

She truly ought to stop this now, but she was so strangely thrilled by the experience that she kept stalling. Maybe she could take a quick look in the mirror before taking them off. Nodding to herself, she started to stand and turn. Just as she was halfway though the movement, she was stopped and greeted by...a pair of eyes staring back at her right through the lenses of the glasses.

Oh, no. Please, for the love of the gods, no! Had she _really_ been so interested in the glasses that she did not hear the door opening and approaching footsteps?

The eyes blinked, then their owner chuckled before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. The eyes moves closer, with the glasses being the only thing between their faces, and even then it was not really much of a shield.

Chizuru could feel _every_ part of her face and head turning redder than a tomato."K-Keisuke-san!" She squeaked.

"Hmm." Sanan hummed, somehow both ignoring and enjoying her embarrassment. The hands on her waist ascended to her shoulders where he took hold of both ends of his longcoat's collar and lightly tugged to bring her closer to him and tighten the coat around her. She squeaked again. His lips were just an inch from hers.

"Was my coat insufficient for you?" He murmured. Her third squeak was muffled by his mouth covering hers, becoming a moan as she struggled not to forget her embarrassment and melt in his arms.

Why did everything he did have to be such a perfect mixture of flustering, embarrassing, and enticing?

He pulled back after a _very, very_ long moment, grinning from ear to ear. He tilted his head as he studied her.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry!" She tried to reach for the glasses but he caught her wrists and shook his head. He gave a thoughtful hum, then turned and started to walk somewhere with one of her wrists still in his grip. They soon stopped...in front of the mirror, just like she had initially intended. He made her stand right in front of the mirror while he stood to the side.

"I think they suit you," he said, sounding like he was examining a test subject. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then gave a nod. And _then_ he _finally_ burst into laughter.

She groaned as loud as she possibly could, taking the glasses off and forcefully handing them to him."Are you done?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"With this particular incident, yes." He spoke between snickers."In general, oh no, gods forbid it! How else will I amuse myself?"

"Gah!" She threw her hands up in frustration."You're a child trapped in an adult's body!"

He moved quickly, suddenly in front of her and smirking at her with both of his eyebrows raised."Says the woman who just tried on my glasses," he said dryly with a snort. She whimpered, hating that she had delivered that comeback right into his hands.

After two minutes of an awkward staring match, Chizuru groaned and turned away, letting herself fall onto the bed and burying her face in the crook of her arm.

Sanan chuckled and sat next to her, removing his longcoat from her and placing his hand on her back. She relaxed at the feeling of him rubbing circles into her back.

"You seem well-rested," he noted, genuinely pleased.

Feeling slightly less humilated, Chizuru rolled onto her back."Thankfully, yes."

"No nightmares then?"

She shook her head."You would have heard it if there were," she reluctantly added.

His smile faltered. There was no argument for that statement. Her nightmares ended with her whimpering or crying out his name while trembling and kicking until his gentle embraces and soothing whispers of consolation helped her wake up and relax.

She noticed he was glancing at his left arm, which by now was starting to show some of the scars, cracks, and lines that originated on his left shoulder. It had also spread to most of his chest and abdomen. His right arm was for now undamaged. He had become increasingly self-conscious, only showing/discussing it when necessary.

Chizuru sat up and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. He whispered,"I'll never leave you behind, Chizuru." A simple phrase, yet enough to ease her troubled heart as well as his own troubled mind whenever these fears struck them.

They stayed like that for a little awhile until Chizuru decided to get up."I'm going to go clean up." He kissed her forehead again afore releasing her.

As she was halfway to the washroom, she paused and spun on her heel to point at him."And don't even _think_ of pouncing on me when I come out again!"

He widened his eyes innocently."Oh?" He hummed and stroked his chin in that faux-thoughtful manner she hated to admit was as charming as it was irritating."I do not recall any complaints the previous time I did that. If anything, your squeals and laughters hinted that you were quite amused. There is also, of course, the sweet little sounds you made when I-"

With a groan of vexation and a scarlet face, she ran into the washroom and slammed the door shut. She grumbled to herself as she listened to his laughter from the other side of the door.

He was _never_ going to let her hear the end of anything, _especially_ today.


	2. Weddings

Oh, Chizuru was simply the gift that kept on giving. Never a dull or lonely day with her. She was a constant source of joy that he never tired of.

The warmth of her hand whenever she grabbed his own, the brilliance of her smile as she encouraged him, the flush of her cheeks when he flustered her. She was predictable in that he always expected her to do something, but how she went about it always surprised him in a _very_ pleasant way. Really, what had he done to deserve her?

_I leave my daughter...in your hands._

Sanan stifled a sigh. Almost every time he pondered his relationship with Chizuru, Kodo's last words echoed in his ears. Even a year later, he could not drop the conflicted feelings about the man who raised Chizuru and created the Water of Life. On one hand, he liked to occasionally use it as leverage to keep himself from giving up hope in their search for a cure. On the other hand, the words brought him anger. Kodo had clearly expressed that he only cared for Chizuru as a tool for his plans with the Furies, only bringing up that he was her adoptive father when trying to manipulate her into submitting to his wants. Then there was the fact that Kaoru claimed Kodo helped destroy the Yukimura Village and abducted Chizuru and Kaoru.

Yet, Kodo had used his remaining energy to try to stop Kaoru from killing Chizuru, even if it was Sanan and Heisuke who actually delivered the killing blow to the insane boy. And he had also told Sanan information that he'd previously withheld that helped them make the first step in their search. In the end, he supposed it was reasonable to be thankful for the final help while still despising the man for his betrayals prior to that.

Chizuru wasn't interested in talking about her family, and ultimately she had more of a right to pass judgement upon them than anyone else. She'd thanked Kodo for his dying assistance, been upset when he died, and even insisted on giving Kaoru a proper burial. But she never mentioned them in conversation since they began their journey, and Sanan did not intend to make her. Whatever her thoughts, she seemed to have reached acceptance of their crimes and deaths on her own.

Sanan let a faint smile cross his lips as he walked with Chizuru. She was walking a little bit ahead of him, though their hands were entwined, looking around the town. It had been awhile since they encountered civilization, and Western places never ceased to intrigue her. He liked watching her eyes light up whenever she read about the Vampire legends, learned the languages, examained the style of clothes, really for all that she disliked the rougher parts of their travels, she loved the new things she learned in between those parts. It was all a big adventure for her, and he was glad to be able to enjoy it with her.

_Care to join me on one last adventure, just you and me?_

_Yes, I'm never letting you out of my sight again._

Honestly, just being with her was an adventure itself. He hadn't thought of himself as one to settle down, to be content with not dying in battle, but the peace she brought him was enough. Granted, fame was never what he sought, just recognition and trust from those closest to him, he simply never thought he'd find these things from someone like Chizuru. It had confused, even frightened and upset him at first, because it threw a wrench in his plans, but over time he decided that life couldn't and shouldn't be neatly planned out. The only plan he had/needed was to find the cure to save himself and his fellow Furies, then he was free to live as he pleased with the woman he loved.

Suddenly, Chizuru let out a gasp and stopped walking. Concerned, Sanan moved to be alongside her. She didn't appear upset, rather seeming to have noticed something interesting. Before he could ask, he heard cheers from not far ahead of them and soon saw what had caught her attention.

In the center of the town, a wedding was taking place. The town was small and humble, so it wasn't a big celebration, but everyone in the area was happy, which was reflected in the wedding. The bride was dressed in a simple yet lovely white gown with a veil on her head that had been moved aside by the groom, who was wearing a nice suit. The couple was surrounded by a few cheering friends and relatives, while the rest of the townpeople watched from a short distance or passed by while exclaiming their congratulations to the newlyweds.

It made sense that Chizuru, given her fascination with western culture, would be interested in this, as western weddings differed from those of Japan. But for her to focus with such interest on a _wedding_...

Come to think of it, marriage was not a topic they ever discused. Kodo had planned to use her blood as well as her womb for Fury experiments, so Sanan figured it might be a sore topic, especially given how sheltered Kodo made sure she was from men until he went missing and she met the Shinsengumi.

They were unquestionably together, it really wouldn't change anything if they did make it official, but even so he understood the desire to do so.

"Chizuru," Sanan said, squeezing her hand. She snapped out of her trance, blinking twice before looking to him with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got distracted," she said, blushing a little.

Sanan glanced down at their joined hands, and began gently rubbing his thumb along her dorsum. Since they were both wearing gloves, the warmth of their contact was downplayed, but he knew the gesture alone was sufficient to make her happy.

"Do _you_ wish to be married?" He asked her.

She widened her eyes, then giggled and moved closer to him."Of course I do," she said softly, now gripping his hand with both of hers.

So she _did_ want marriage. He frowned, not because her answer disappointed him, but because he felt foolish for only now asking."I'm sorry it took me this long to ask. If you-" He stopped when she put her finger to his lips, a gesture he'd done to her more times than than he could count (on second thought, he could _gleefully_ recall every time he'd done this to her). She grinned at his surprised expression and giggled while slowly removing her finger.

Then she added," _After_ we find the cure."

Sanan's eyebrows rose as she continued to titter at him. She rested her forehead on his shoulder to muffle her giggling. Unconsciously, his hand came up to stroke her hair.

It was a logical answer. They were busy at this time with their search, and what better way to celebrate their success at ensuring a future than making it official. _Now_ he felt foolish for not thinking of this either.

She whispered in his ear,"Consider this revenge for teasing me about the glasses this morning." He chuckled and patted her on the back.

Wonderful, now _she_ had something she would _never_ let _him_ hear the end of.

More cheers came from the wedding, drawing Sanan and Chizuru's attention back to the event. The bride was holding her bouquet of flowers while the guest and other watchers cheered encouragingly. After a few seconds, the bride threw the bouquet as high and far as she possibly could, and every woman in the area squealed with excitement as they attempted to follow the bouquet. Sanan barely had a moment to process this before Chizuru let out another gasp, her own eyes following the bouquet, and a split second later he heard a flowery crunching noise as the bouquet landed in Chizuru's hands.

As she stared at the bouquet, she reddened even more than she had this morning after the glasses incident."Oh..." she uttered quietly to herself.

The wedding party and other nearby townspeople noticed who had caught the bouquet, half of them seemed disappointed whilst the other half was amused and roared with laughter and applause.

Chizuru started laughing."Well," she spoke between giggles as she winked at Sanan."I guess this means we'll be finding the cure soon!" She seemed to be half-joking.

Sanan tilted his head."Pardon?"

Still laughing, Chizuru held up the bouquet."There's a western tradition where the bride throws the bouquet and whichever girl catches it should be the next to get married. It's obviously a myth to make the tradition more fun, but I like to think there's some truth to every myth."

Sanan closed his eyes as his smile became a grin. Well, she wasn't wrong. Both of them were not human, a Demon and a Fury/Vampire, and he was officially dead to the world. It was understandable that she found hope and mirth from other myths.

"Hmm." He glanced at the flowers."An excellent tradition. Hopefully, you will be the one throwing a bouquet in the near future."

Chizuru gave small nod, then turned back toward the wedding and tossed the bouquet back to the group, giving the couple a friendly wave before cheerfully taking off. Sanan also gave them a polite wave before following after Chizuru.

As they walked, he unconsciously rubbed his left arm, trying not to frown as he thought of the lines, cracks, and scars that had spread there along with his chest and abdomen. Although he tried his best not to dwell on it and stay positive, since he was not the only one who needed a cure, it kept bothering him more often. Chizuru showed worry every now and then, but did not let it upset her too much.

Well, Sanan thought with a wistful sigh and smile, he already had plently of reasons to stay hopeful and productive and today's events just added another to the pile.


End file.
